Vampire International Convention
by You Gotta Soar To Survive
Summary: Kaname arranged to go to the Vampire International Convention, to meet with Kaien Cross about the coexistance between vampires and humans. When Yuki and the new vampire hunter, Katniss, come along, things get a bit... Complicated. Please R & R!


**Hello! Yet another story done by moi! I know... I know... I need to add more chapters to my other stories. I haven't had much time to write and right now, I am obsessing over Vampire Knight! So here's a crossover with Katniss Everdeen in it! I wrote this really fast... I don't know if I'll continue it, but I'd love to hear your comments!**

"_When we turn around, the next time we see each other, I will kill you."_

That's what Zero had promised the day we killed Rido. I had seen him many times after that, and not once did he make a move towards me, to end my life. I had promised myself I would stay the same Yuki, mostly for Yori's sake. Poor Yori didn't know all the things that were going on. Like why I suddenly fled with Kaname, away from the world.

"Yuki," Kaname whispers my name, from next to me. I turn to him, startled.

"Yes, Kaname-sama- er, Kaname?" I ask, catching myself.

"I've called your name many times, did you not hear?" He kisses my cheek.

"No, I was deep in thought… I'm sorry." I say, ashamed.

"Don't apologize to me, Yuki." He says my name again, this time kissing my neck. I knew what came next.

"I'm sorry." I say again, not really paying attention to him. Of course I loved Kaname, but this was an everyday thing for him: Make me do something wrong so he could "punish" me.

"Don't you learn…" His sentence was not a question, more like a scold. His fangs extend and dig into my neck. I close my eyes, accepting the pain.

"Ah…" I say, putting my hands over my head. I had found it funny how Kaname had said that our thirst was only cured if we drank from the one we love, yet he's never let me drink from him. Perhaps it was a pride thing, or maybe he didn't trust me.

"Yuki," Kaname whispers, licking my neck once. "You're zoning out again."

"Should I say sorry?"

He chuckles. "No, you should not." He pulls up, looking down at me. His hand caresses my cheek. "What were you thinking about?"

"You," I say, sitting up next to him.

"Me? That's interesting. I figured you were thinking about Zero."

"I find you more… interesting than him." I lie, kissing him softly. He wraps his arms around me.

"Yuki, what are you trying to get at?" Kaname pulls back, but not too far.

"You." I lie again and kiss him again.

"I knew it." He parts from me. "You want to go to the Vampire International Convention with me, don't you?"

"Uhhh…" I say, with a small smile. "Yeah, I kind of do."

"Yuki, it's going to be dangerous there. Many slayers will be there, especially if I will be there. I've organized a meeting with Kaien, to discuss the coexistence of vampires and humans."

"I'll take Aido! He'll protect me!" I offer. I hear a low grunt from outside our room's door. "Aido? How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Aido replies. Kaname shakes his head.

"He takes his job seriously." Kaname mutters and stands. He buttons his shirt back up (Yes, he had it unbuttoned.) and starts for the door. Opening it, Aido falls flat on his back.

"Owww, Kaname, that hurt!" Aido complains. Kaname raises his eyebrows and walks off.

"Aido! Are you alright?" I ask, jumping off my bed and running towards him.

"I'm fine." He grunts and sits up. "What were you two doing in here?"

"What do you think?" I put my hands on my hips and turn my neck, to show him the recent bite marks.

"Oh." He stands up.

"What did you think we were doing?" I hiss, and run after Kaname.

* * *

"No." Zero hisses, slamming the Bloody Rose down. "She's a stupid girl who has no experience."

I narrow my eyes at him. "What did you just say?"

"Zero, Katniss, I don't see a reason why we all can't get along!" Kaien remarks, shaking his head.

"So she won some death game, any of us could have done that! Why does she get to automatically be a vampire hunter? She had trouble killing the others in the arena!" Zero snaps ar Kaien.

"Son, just please listen."

"Son? Didn't I tell you before? You are not my father!"

"But all I wanted-" Kaien runs off, pretending to cry. I snap my head towards Zero.

"Look what you did." I point out. "He was our ride to the convention!"

"If you won the games, shouldn't you be fast enough to run us there?" Zero asks and walks out of the room.

"If you won the games, shouldn't you be fast enough to run us there?" I mock, standing up. I pick up the Bloody Rose and point it at the door. I'd never shot a gun before. Nevertheless a vampire killing gun. I mean, it couldn't hurt a human right? I click the gun, aiming my best. I hear someone say my name, turn my head and accidentally shoot.

"Damn it!" Kaito screams, as the vampire gun pellet buzzes past him. He turns to me and glares. "What the hell was that?"

"Just trying out this gun." I hold it up. He runs toward me and snatches the gun away.

"That's Zero's gun. Don't touch it." He stomps out. I yell after him.

"Sorry about almost hitting you with that bullet!"

* * *

I found Kaname on the balcony of the Kuran mansion. He was looking out into the dark sky his head leaned over the balcony.

"You're not really there. I know you're not. You're just a fragment of my consciousness. Leave me alone. Go away." Kaname says, not bothering to look at me. Who was he talking to?

"I am really here… I'm not a fragment of your-" I say, and Kaname whips his head around.

"Yuki?" Kaname asks, with a frown.

"It's me."

"I wasn't talking to you, Yuki. Someone else. I guess you can't see him though." Kaname chuckles a bit and looks back out the balcony.

"Who were you talking to?" I ask, stepping forward.

"Rido." Kaname answers, not making eye contact with me. "He shows up often around me. Others can't see him."

"But he's dead!" I insist.

"Yes. He is." Kaname sighs and turns towards me. "How is Aido? Is he okay now?"

I laugh. "He's fine! Just likes to be a bit dramatic."

"A bit." Kaname laughs too. He takes my hand. "Would you like to come to the Vampires International Convention with me? You would get to see Kaien and… Zero." I think I get a bit too excited when I jump and hug him.

"Of course! I'm ready to get out of this stupid house!" I laugh, and then jump off of him. "I mean, yes. Kaname, I would be honored." Kaname just laughs.

"Silly girl." He says, taking my hand. "Let me go get your things ready."


End file.
